Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an image processing device, and more particularly, to an image processing device and a noise reduction system including the same.
Discussion of Related Art
Image recording devices use digital image sensors. For example, an image sensor is a device that detects and conveys information that constitutes an image. Examples of digital image sensors include semiconductor charge-coupled devices (CCD) and active pixel sensors in a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS). However, the image signals output by digital image sensors may include noise. Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that can reduce noise in an image processing device.